channel_zero_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan
Nathan is a character from the third season of the horror anthology series Channel Zero. He is played by Canadian actor Aaron Merke. Biography Nathan lived in Garret and worked as a social worker. He was a supervisor of Alice Woods, new girl in Garret. During her first days in Garrett, Nathan warns her of the urban legends of Butcher's Block, that it's part of town that once housed Peach's Meats; which employed most of the town until it went out of business. He warns Alice about staircases that appear in the park and tells the story about murders of passers-through by small, red hooded figures. He warns Alice that if she ever found a staircases in the park, don't stop to look at it, don't go near it and most important, to not go up it. Alice and Nathan leave the bar, and Alice explains that her professor mentioned a job there for a social worker and that she moved here with her sister, Zoe. Alice tells Nathan that Zoe is going through a transitional phase of her life. After Alice and Zoe moved to they new home, Nathan drives Alice to her first clients, Tanya Marcus and her daughter Isabelle "Izzy". They drive into Butcher's Block. While driving to Tanya's home, Nathan talks the story about Joseph Peach's disappearance and that the city was built around meat-packing plants. He warns Alice to never come to this place alone or at night. After arriving at the Marcus home, Tanya insists that she would never hurt her daughter as social workes think. Izzy comes into the room and claims that she got hurt playing in the park. Alice hears something behind the walls. Tanya insists that Izzy got bit by a dog. Nathan is a skeptical but Alice says that she used to throw herself down the stairs to get some attention, and tells Tanya that she believes her. Alice sits up and goes to Izzy's room, leaving Nathan and Tanya. In kids room, Alice found a hole in the wall and hears something inside making noise. She calls to Nathan. Nathan comes in and Alice says that there's something inside the wall. He dismisses it as a raccoon. At that momment, they are locked into the room, Izzy disappears from the room and Tayna starts to scream. Nathan breaks down the door and they run to the living room, but both Izzy and Tanya are not in the house anymore. Alice and Nathan call the police, and the lead officer, Luke Vanczyk, figures that Tanya probably fled to keep custody of Izzy. Nathan and Alice don't believe in the officer's claims. After Alice and Louise returned from the Peach family's dinner at the Medallion Park, Nathan was waiting for Alice at the Louise's home. He was largely ignored by Alice. While Alice is talking with Zoe in her room, Nathan talks with Louise. Louise thinks that Nathan like Alice, but he is trying to deny it. Nathan questions Louise about her taxidermy, displayed throughout her home. Alice finds that Zoe's leg is bleeding and the group takes her to the hospital. Nathan and Louise leaves Alice to be alone with Zoe. Luke meets the group at the hospital and tells them that his dad set a murderer free (Robert Peach killed a prisoner) and he watched two men ascend the marble staircase, the night before. Now he belives in their story. They compared notes but were interrupted by Robert Peach. Nathan didn't know who is Robert and asked Luke do he knows him. The group searched for the Robert thought the hospital. Officer Luke attempt to shoot Robert, but found that he couldn’t. The hospital separated Nathan from Luke and Louise. At that momment, Robert took the opportunity to slash Nathan’s throat in front of the others. Luke mannages to come to the hall where Robert killed Nathan. He arrests Robert and orders him to get down and to put hands on his back. Robert licks Nathan's blood off of the floor while Luke handcuffs him. Gallery ' Nathan (2).jpg|Nathan, Alice, Tanya Nathan (1).jpg|Nathan and Alice while talking with Officer Luke after Tanya's disappearance. Nathan (3).jpg|Nathan, momment before Robert Peach killed him. ' Category:Nathan (Butcher's Block) Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Butcher's Block